In recent years, a television receiver apparatus (hereinafter, simply also referred to as a “television”) has become thinner and more lightweight, and in order to be portable even if a display size is in a 20-inch class and to enable being viewed everywhere, a location free TV configured from a monitor unit mounted with a battery and an STB (Set Top Box) provided with a tuner unit to communicate with the monitor unit has been commercialized.
When a user performs using (viewing) by the battery for a long period of time, such a case is assumed that an amount of power remaining in the battery of the monitor unit is run out in the middle of a program being viewed and the program which has been viewed becomes unable to be viewed to the last. In a mobile device such as a mobile phone, various technologies have been proposed as to processing when the amount of power remaining in the battery becomes small. For example, a technology is disclosed that copes with a problem that, in viewing of a television program in a mobile phone device with a television receiving function, due to causes such as responding to an incoming phone call and reduction in the battery, a program being viewed is missed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In this technology, when an incoming phone call is responded during viewing a television program to interrupt the viewing, recording is automatically performed in a memory recording apparatus built in a terminal. Further, when the amount of power remaining in the battery is reduced to make the terminal difficult to continue recording on its own, switching is automatically made to a remote recording mode to continuously perform recording in a remote recording apparatus at home or the like. In addition, there is also a technology that, in a mobile terminal apparatus provided with a television function, when it is judged that it is difficult to view a television continuously until a program ends with reduction in a battery, video and sound output with large amounts of battery consumption is stopped to move to recording processing (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).